Sayap
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: 'Sayap', mungkin sebuah judul yang terdengar lucu bagi kalian. Tapi, ini bukanlah sayap sembarangan, melainkan sebuah sayap kehidupan. Ketika mereka kehilangan sayap sebelah, pasti akan ada seseorang yang dicintainya ikut menggantikan dan membuatnya terbang tinggi, bebas dari keterpurukan, sama seperti sebuah ikatan keluarga kecil yang satu ini… (Warning inside)


**Sayap**

**Big Hero 6, komik punya Marvel, filmnya punya Disney**

**Genre : Family**

**Rating : K**

**Warning : too many feels, it will make you cry, and this is painful fanfic (gak tau mau nulis warning apa)**

**Summary:**

'**Sayap', mungkin sebuah judul yang terdengar lucu bagi kalian. Tapi, ini bukanlah sayap sembarangan, melainkan sebuah sayap kehidupan. Ketika mereka kehilangan sayap sebelah, pasti akan ada seseorang yang dicintainya ikut menggantikan dan membuatnya terbang tinggi, bebas dari keterpurukan, sama seperti sebuah ikatan keluarga kecil yang satu ini… **

**A/N (1): Fanfic ini dipublish dalam rangka merayakan Mother Days, sekaligus pelampiasan kokoro yang pecah gegara gak bisa move on sama film ini. T_T **

**A/N (2): Untuk menambah feels saat membaca ini, disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu instrumental yang membuat kalian tenang (itu kalo yang punya). Tapi bagi yang gak punya, aku saranin puterin lagu ini. "Kiss The Rain" dari Yiruma. Aku saranin juga waktu pemutarannya di tengah2 cerita aja. **

**Baiklah, sekian. **

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

…

**Enjoy the story…**

* * *

"Hiro… Hiro… bangunlah… sudah pagi…" kata Baymax dengan nada yang bagi Hiro familiar. Hiro yang masih leyeh-leyeh di kasur terlihat malas membuka matanya.

"Ng… tunggu setengah jam lagi ya…" balas Hiro yang masih ngelindur.

"Sekarang tanggal 22 Desember, bukankah kau ingin memberikan kejutan kepada Bibi Cass?" tanya Baymax.

"BWAH! Serius?! Sekarang tanggal 22 Desember?!" pekik Hiro kaget. Rasanya, dia hampir lupa. Hiro melirik kalender dinding di sampingnya. Ada sebuah bulatan merah yang mengelilingi tanggal 22 itu.

"Wah! Sudah saatnya Baymax! Ayo ke dapur!" kata Hiro sedikit terburu-buru, meninggalkan kasurnya yang masih berantakan. Yah, itulah kebiasaan buruk Hiro, tidak pernah merapikan kasurnya setelah bangun tidur. Baymax mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

"Pelan-pelan… oke? Nanti ketahuan Bibi lo…" kata Hiro pelan sambil berbisik. Dia menempelkan telunjuknya ke dekat bibirnya. Lucunya, Baymax juga mengikuti gerakan bocah satu ini.

Hiro dan Baymax melambatkan langkah mereka agar tidak ketahuan oleh Bibi Cass hingga berhasil menuju dapur. Hiro langsung membuka kembali menu-menu masakan yang biasanya dimasak oleh Bibinya. Dan kali ini, Hiro akan mencoba memasak sayap ayam yang terkenal enak dan membuat setiap wajah memerah akan betapa gilanya masakan ini. Mungkin sudah beberapa hari sebelum hari H Hiro berlatih memasak ini. Dia terlihat sibuk bersama Baymax. Membuat bumbunya, mengupas ayamnya, hingga memasaknya. Mereka sangat semangat dalam hal ini.

"Hiro, sebentar lagi, sayapnya akan matang. Jangan lupa kau mengangkatnya dari kompor." Kata Baymax mengingatkan sambil berdiri tidak jauh dari kompor.

"Ya… Baymax… aku tahu." Balas Hiro santai. Dia mendekati kompor dan mengangkat wajan. Lalu dia menaruh semua sayap-sayam ayam itu di piring besar. Aromanya yang menggoda dan rasa yang super enak membuat rasa lapar mereka mulai tak tertahankan.

"Ini akan enak… pasti Bibi suka…" kata Hiro tersenyum senang. Dia langsung membawa masakan itu ke atas meja. Tak lama kemudian, Bibi Cass menuruni tangga. Sepertinya dia baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi, dia terkejut melihat ada makanan yang biasa dia masak di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi Cass…" kata Hiro tersenyum cerah, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Pagi, Hiro. Oh, ada benda yang sangat menggemaskan disini!" kata Bibi Cass sambil memandang Baymax. Baymax hanya diam.

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh perutnya yang gemuk.

"Baymax, kenalkan dirimu." Kata Hiro setengah berbisik.

"Halo. Aku Baymax. Asisten Kesehatan Pribadimu. Aku akan aktif dan bersedia melayanimu jika kau mengatakan 'Aduh'." Kata Baymax sambil mengayunkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Hiro juga ikut memperkenalkan robot imut itu. Dan lucunya, Hiro juga ikut berkata 'Aduh' sambil sedikit bergaya.

"Hee… Baymax ya? Owh… dia sangat empuk sekali kalau dipeluk…" kata Bibi Cass memeluk Baymax. Tampaknya, dia mulai merasa nyaman.

"Yah… begitulah… Tada-" ujar Hiro. Tetapi, dia hampir saja kelepasan bicara, saat dia mengucapkan nama Kakaknya di hadapan Bibinya. Langsung saja Hiro menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia takut Bibinya tersinggung.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Bibi Cass heran.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Bagaimana kalau Bibi mau mencoba masakanku ini?" kata Hiro. Dia menunjukkan masakan sayap ayam buatannya. Bibi Cass terkejut.

"Hiro, kau yang memasak ini?" tanyanya. Hiro mengangguk.

"Cobalah." Kata Hiro. Bibi Cass mengambil satu sayap dan memakannya. Rasanya persis. Sangat persis sekali. Takarannya dan cara memasaknya. Dia langsung menghabiskannya.

"Ini… ini enak sekali. Persis dengan cara Bibi!" Pujinya. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya mulai menggenang. Dia mulai terharu.

"Terima kasih. Lagipula…" kata Hiro sambil meletakkan kembali piring itu dan…

"Selamat Hari Ibu, Bibi…" kata Hiro mulai memeluk Bibi Cass.

Bibi Cass terharu. Air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tak sanggup menahannya. Dia membalas pelukan Hiro. Mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Terima kasih… Hiro… terima kasih…" kata Bibi Cass terisak.

Betapa mengharukan pagi itu. Baymax yang sedari tadi diam berdiri mendekati mereka dan memeluk Bibi Cass dari belakang. Dia juga menepuk pelan-pelan kepala Bibi Cass.

"Menyalurkan kasih sayang dengan jarak dekat adalah dengan berpelukan." Kata Baymax. Mereka akhirnya berpelukan bersama.

"Hiro… seandainya… Tadashi… kakakmu… ada disini…" kata Bibi Cass pelan sambil mengusap rambut keponakannya.

Hiro memang tidak memiliki orangtua secara normal. Dia bersama Kakaknya kehilangan orangtua ketika mereka masih sangat muda. Untungnya, Bibi Cass mau merawat mereka. Sampai dimana Tadashi tewas dalam peristiwa kebakaran di SFIT, kebersamaan mereka seakan putus. Tidak hangat seperti dulu.

"Aku memang menginginkan Tadashi hidup lagi, Bi. Tapi, dia sudah tidak ada…" kata Hiro sedikit sesenggukan sambil memandang Bibi. Baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, Bibi Cass melihatnya menangis. Padahal, di matanya, Hiro adalah anak yang sangat jenius, kuat, maniak pertarungan bot, dan terkadang suka bertingkah aneh.

"Tapi aku yakin. Tadashi hidup disini." Kata Hiro sambil mengelus dadanya. Artinya hati. Bibi Cass mengangguk tersenyum.

"Oya, aku juga punya kejutan lain." Kata Hiro. Hiro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baymax. Langsung saja Baymax memutarkan sebuah video yang menampilkan Tadashi disana. Video itu menceritakan tentang perjuangan Tadashi dalam pembuatan Baymax. Namun, dia berkali-kali gagal. Hingga pada kali ke-84, dia berhasil. Robot buatannya bekerja dengan sempurna. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk menyelesaikannya. Tadashi sangat bangga. Dia terlihat sangat sumringah.

"_Baiklah. Itu saja untuk hari ini. Aku puas dengan pelayananmu."_ Begitulah kata terakhir yang diucapkannya dan diakhiri dengan sunggingan senyumannya yang selalu cerah di mata Hiro. Sekali lagi, Bibi Cass kembali terharu. Hiro ikut terharu juga. Bibi Cass memandang Baymax.

"Baymax… terima kasih… kau seakan dilahirkan untuk kita. Tadashi pasti berkorban banyak untukmu. Meluangkan banyak waktunya untukmu. Ketika yang membuatmu sudah tiada, kau datang. Menghapus kesepian yang ada disini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Baymax…" kata Bibi Cass sambil mengusap air matanya dan kembali memeluk Baymax. Baymax membalas pelukannya.

"Tadashi ada disini. Selalu ada disini." Kata Baymax kembali menepuk pelan kepala Bibi Cass. Hiro kembali tersenyum.

'_Ya.. selalu…'_ batin Hiro sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Selain itu. Aku punya kejutan lagi, dan ini ke terakhir. Aku harap Bibi mau menerimanya." Kata Hiro.

"Baiklah. Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ayo… kita ke makamnya Tadashi…" ajak Hiro.

Bibi Cass terkejut. Dia terdiam sejenak dan…

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

Hiro, Bibi Cass, dan Baymax sampai di sebuah tempat pemakaman umum. Ya, di tempat inilah, Tadashi dimakamkan di tempat ini. Mereka mencari batu nisannya dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Nama 'TADASHI HAMADA' terukir di batu itu. Nama seorang pemuda yang telah berjasa membuat Baymax, nama yang menjadi Kakak terhebat bagi Hiro, dan nama yang menjadi putra terhebat bagi Bibi Cass, bagaikan malaikat pelindungnya. Namun kini, satu malaikat telah pergi menghadap Tuhan-Nya, dan sekarang tersisa satu malaikat lagi.

Yaitu, Hiro Hamada, keponakannya, dan juga, anaknya sendiri hingga detik ini.

"Hei Kak… enak amat yang tidur dibawah sana." Kata Hiro sedikit meringis. Namun, batu nisan itu tidak menjawab. Tentu saja tidak menjawab. Hanya keheningan yang ada.

"Aku datang kesini bersama Bibi Cass dan Baymax. Kau pasti lupa dengan hari ini kan? Hari ini tanggal 22 Desember, hari Ibu. Hari yang selalu kita tunggu-tunggu kak. Tapi, sekarang Kakak pergi, meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya…" kata Hiro tertunduk sedih.

"Tapi, kita kesini karena kita ingin menyampaikan sesuatu di hari spesial ini. Silahkan, Bibi…" lanjut Hiro sambil mempersilahkan Bibinya. Bibi Cass tersenyum dan meraba pelan batu nisan itu.

"Tadashi… anakku… Bibi tahu, kau sudah jauh. Mungkin di langit yang berbeda. Tapi, izinkan Bibi datang menemuimu. Meskipun ragamu tidak terlihat, tapi Bibi merasakan kau hadir di sisi kami. Anakku, kau harusnya tahu kan? Orangtua mana yang sedih karena kehilangan anaknya. Hingga sekarang, Bibi sudah menjadi Ibumu, ya kan? " Kata Bibi terisak pelan. Hiro hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, membenarkan perkataan Bibinya dalam hati.

"Seandainya, kau masih hidup. Bibi akan memelukmu dan mencium keningmu lagi… Bibi tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tapi sekarang…" lanjutnya. Dia kembali tak bisa menahan air matanya. Begitu sakit, begitu sedihnya ketika kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tapi, keberadaan kau dan Hiro, seperti sepasang sayap. Akan selalu terbang tinggi bersama. Sayap pendamping hidup Bibi…" kata Bibi. Mendengar itu, Hiro sempat tersanjung, seakan dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Bibi. Bibi Cass lalu mencium batu nisan itu dan menempelkan dahinya.

"Bibi mencintaimu. Bibi akan selalu mencintaimu, Tadashi. _My son… and my guardian angel…_" kata Bibi Cass. Lalu dia berdiri kembali.

"Malaikat? Apa maksudnya Bi?" Tanya Hiro sambil melongo. Bibi Cass tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Kau pernah mengetahui malaikat kan? Malaikat itu identik dengan kedua sayapnya yang lebar. Dia selalu menjaga dan mengawasi manusia setiap waktu. Sayapnya yang lebar membuatnya selalu terbang tinggi melintasi angkasa, sama seperti keberadaan kau dan Tadashi." Jawabnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hiro yang masih penasaran.

"Tapi, semenjak Tadashi meninggal, sayap itu hilang sebelah. Tentu saja kita tidak bisa terbang atau jatuh. Begitulah…" katanya.

"Lalu, dengan kehadiran Baymax di sisi kita, sayap yang hilang sebelah itu kembali tumbuh dan bisa terbang tinggi lagi. Jadi itulah, sayap kehidupan Bibi. Kau dan Baymax. Tadashi juga." Katanya tersenyum. Hiro tersenyum malu.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah waktunya Bibi harus membuka café." Ajak Bibi Cass.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin membantu Bibi di café hari ini. Mumpung kampus sedang libur." Kata Hiro sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oya? Syukurlah… ayo bergegas!" kata Bibi Cass sumringah.

Akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan makam Tadashi dan pulang. Tiba-tiba, tak jauh dari makamnya, Bibi Cass mendengar sebuah suara yang misterius namun familiar di telinganya.

.

.

_Selamat Hari Ibu juga, Bibi…_

_._

_._

"Tadashi?!" kata Bibi Cass sambil berbalik ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Namun, yang terdengar adalah suara Tadashi yang menenangkan namun juga membuat rindu.

'_Tadi itu… hanya perasaanku saja ya…?'_ batinnya tersenyum.

"Bibi Cass! Ayo!" seru Hiro di perbatasan pintu makam. Mengajaknya untuk pulang dan memulai hari di hari spesial ini.

"Ya! Bibi kesana!" kata Bibi Cass sambil meninggalkan makam itu dengan langkah mantap.

.

.

.

_Terima kasih, Hiro. Terima kasih, Tadashi. Kalian semua adalah anak-anakku yang hebat. Dan terima kasih, Baymax…_

_Love you… _

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**A/N: APA KABAR READERS SETIAKU! GIMANA KABARNYA? XD**

**Shiyura disini. Waaahhh….. sudah lama ya aku gak aktif disini. Soalnya kehidupan nyataku seakan menyita waktuku. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya *nunduk dalam2* **

**Oya, kalian baca kata2 terakhir itu kan? Itu adalah perasaanya Bibi Cass dalam hati pas perjalanan pulang. Anggap aja kayak gitu. XD**

**Selain itu, ini juga pertama kali dalam sejarah keaktifanku di dunia Fanfiction (?) aku masuk di fandom tercinta kita, Big Hero 6! *tebar confetti* aku kan udah lama di kategori anime, nah biar gak mainsetrum (?) aku ngacir bentar kesini. Dan, sudah ada author2 indo yang ngepublish karya mereka disini *nangis bahagia* tapi sayangnya dikit T_T **

**Kesanku sama Big Hero 6 itu… ASDFGHJKL FREAK AWESOME! SUMPAH DAH! FILM PALING SERU, se-seru-serunya film2 yang pernah aku tonton dalam hidupku! XD Baymaxnya kawaii, Hiro-kun sugoii banget, dan… KANG MAS TADASHI! KAMU KOK GANTENG SIH!? Tapi… KENAPA KAMU HARUS MATI?! Kasian para fansmu lo… yang cewek2 *mewek* T_T**

**Well, sekian aja. Happy Mother Days readers! Dan, makasih ya Mama. Udah membesarkan aku hingga sekarang. Love you mom **

**Salam brokoro,**

**Shiyura Mirashi **


End file.
